state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
Butsworth
Butsworth is a former statesman for the state of Firestone having originally joined Firestone back in V1 Alpha, later achieving high office following a lengthy career within the Cabinet of numerous Governors. Butsworth is more well known for his activities within the county, having held multiple events such as speeches, rallies, and meetings which had resulted in the single most assassination attempts against a single person earning him the name of JFK. However, many assassinations were successful later resulting in Butsworth formally condemning the Secret Service after questionable acts were made by staff pertaining to incompetence within the agency. During his term as Secretary of Homeland Security Butsworth served Governors GetEnveloped, Pathwaysbball, and Laffydelicious. Throughout his time as Secretary, the department saw exponential growth in agents, unlike the previous administration which struggled to acquire any new staff. Having only been an ss advisor at the time it was his first command over anything larger than a small division which caused some tensions between staff at first. Upon his resignation, the department had risen from the ashes and Butsworth had gained the respected of the Governor's he had served, never having anyone under the Secret Service's protection being killed through direct gunfire. After his resignation from the Department of Homeland, Security Butsworth was then asked to serve as Secretary of State as the previous one had recently been fired. Upon a unanimous confirmation, Secretary Butsworth wrote the first-ever Foreign Policy setting a guideline for the Department of State in assessing the intricacies of foreign powers and deciding whether to initiate contact or not. Having been majority successful as Secretary of State he served Governors Laffy, Bennam, Rolerain, Gibson, Disordio, Bjohn, and Indentitylaw. Once Butsworth had served almost a full year as Secretary of State he then became Chief of Staff for Governor OfficerVideoGame. Under Governor OfficerVideoGame Butsworth grew to respect him for his familiar conservative values and love of national zeal. The two would later become a close pair eventually forming the 'unstoppable duo' having won every election in which they both ran in together. After OffiverVideoGame's term was nearing its end the two ran for Governor and Lieutenant Governor smashing the competition into the ground. However, after witnessing a good friend and opposing candidate conduct intolerable acts, both Butsworth and OfficerVideoGame lost hope in Firestone Politics and exposed the opposing candidate forcing them to drop out. This resulted in the least popular candidate Identitylaw becoming Governor alongside his Lieutenant Governor Bjohn. After another few months as Secretary of State, both Butsworth and OfficerVideoGame ran against a respected candidate named FrancisUnderwood whom the two had great respect for as he hadn't been corrupted as the candidates before him. After a tense victory by only 1-3 votes, utsworth was the first Firestone Governor to be sworn in the county instead of the meeting place. Upon the end of his inaugural parade to the manor, he Butsworth administration officially started. Having an 80% approval overall the Butsworth administration saw great advances in foreign affairs, has started talks with the state of New York and the creation of special powers for the Department of State to become an effective department again. The administration also reformed many executive orders alongside creating well over 7 more executive orders to address new problems arising within the State. Private meetings were held with every department under the executive branch so that both time and resources were dedicated to each one, enhancing the quality of departments overall. However, the true highlights of the administration were the domestic affairs revolving politics. The first scandal to appear was the Special Forces scandal in which the Firestone National Guard's Special Forces were caught attempting to change the course of political affairs to their advantage through threats per leakage by a rogue guardsman and Butsworth's Attorney General Dannyboylaw. Upon waking up and witnessing the event Butsworth ordered an investigation and appeared in court to defend Dannyboylaw's actions as he found them to be just considering the circumstances, followed by releasing an executive order to permanently prevent any further abuses of power by a special organization or agency in Firestone. The second scandal revolved around the superintendent of the Firestone State Patrol, who had been caught violating numerous traffic laws and running over citizens off duty. The administration having already experienced a giant scandal directed the Attorney General to do what he saw fit with Congress impeaching the superintendent. Butsworth would later face 2 impeachments by a representative of which had been fired by him previously as Secretary when serving in the Department of Homeland Security. Both impeachments were passed by the house as Butsworth had sworded himself in the Capitol during a private meeting as the other was about him shooting a gun in a scso training. After both impeachments failed to be charged by the Senate, the political scene in Firestone would forever change as the trust in government greatly diminished. Upon exhaustion and no hope left in the government of Firestone Governor Butsworth and Lieutenant Governor GetEnveloped gave their final address to the state, exiting the realm of politics for good upon seeing a once respectable government go downwards. Category:People Category:Important Firestonians